


Flirt

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Flirt

He squints, the sun obstructing his vision. "You're not –"

"_Don't_ say I'm not like other girls," she rolls her eyes. "They have tomboys in Scotland, right?"

Billy smiles. "They don't have …" He doesn't say _tanned tomboys with legs that go on forever whoops better tilt my head back up whatwereyousaying?_, but she smirks as if he had.

She stretches, and doesn't say, _Maybe you should come to Hawaii more often, then._

"Coming inside?" She inclines her head to the shade of the house. He nods, and follows her to the kitchen.

He isn't surprised when the kiss comes.


End file.
